Rotating elements, such as shafts and the like, have historically posed challenges to structural health monitoring systems. Rotation has made it difficult to place sensors directly on the rotating elements, as maintaining a reliable electrical connection to these sensors during rotation has proven challenging. Remote sensing methods have also not been sufficiently developed to allow for monitoring without contacting the rotating element.